501st Regiment of Al Hasa
The 501st Regiment of Al Hasa or simply known as the 501st is a militia regiment. History The 501st regiment of Al Hasa was created give a new purpose to the 234th Regiment of Whitehaven and the 111th regiment of Frostbain. Godlikespie Incident: 501st regiment of Al Hasa leaders(Cyclone_43, Fercho_, Judas_sicarius) took a bold choice in logging in Godlikespie's alts and then kicking him from the regiment. Godlikespie was accused of leaking intel, disrespecting leaders, lying on multiple instances, and sexual harassment. The 93rd quickly recruited Godlikespie after the issue took place. The 501st taking lots of backlash apologized and got rid of his account information. 1 Trials The Trial system is a weedout program the 501st uses to make its regiment more elite. After being in the regiment for a period of three weeks a recruit must undergo trials. Trails test a a players ability to be well rounded, not only in PvP, but also in other aspects of the game such as parkour. When doing the trials a recruit must challenge a regimental, co-leader or leader. If they fail a trial when they challenge someone they get a strike and must repeat the trial against someone else. If a recruit gets four strikes they are kicked from the regiment and may apply to join a different regiment. In the special case that a recruit fails their trials and the leadership of the regiment unanimously votes to have that recruit be promoted, they will not be kicked. The Gentle Man's Conflict The Gentle Man's conflict was a series of skirmishes and battles between the 501st regiment of Al Hasa, and Dawn Brigade. More on the conflict can be found here. The Battalion system After becoming an over-sized regiment the leadership of the 501st regiment of Al Hasa decided to split into two battalions. The first battalion is for PvP. The core pvpers, and premiums make up this part of the regiment. Cyclone is the Leader of this battalion and Judas is the Co-Leader. The second battalion is a farming battalion responsible for farming the majority of standard issue equipment. The Leader of this battalion is Taiga. This part of the regiment is comprised of those who are not keen on their pvp skills and are dedicated to the clan and game. Spookyfest Preperation (2017) In preparation of Spookyfest 2017 the 501st Regiment of Al Hasa used the Second Battalion to regear the regiments storage alts after severely depleting the stock of Powders along and legendaries. In a months time the powder alts were refilled as long as acquiring a combat food alt. The Second Battalion proved instrumental in farming and regearing regiment storage alts. Meanwhile the 1st Battalion focused on training men and preparing cannon fodder for the clan. However, the main recruits during this time actually proved to be competent for the most part. The Spookyfest 2017 campaign actually tended to focus much more on individual skill than years prior. Overall the regiment was well prepared for the coming campaign. The Industrial Revolution Around Thanksgiving 2017 the 501st leadership acquired a vast number of alts and began to stock and resupply the regiment. A plan was set to have a resupply base in all major Company Territories as well as other places the 501st frequented. The building of supplies is still on going a month later, but nearly 20 alts have been filled mostly being scattered throughout the map to make for extraordinarily fast resupplies for all members of the regiment, and members of the clan. The 501st Leadership Under Trial On 8th of January 2018, the 501st's leadership was accused of multiple counts of emotional blackmail, violation of rights and one count of sexual harassment, nepotism, lying and high treason from members of the 93rd Regiment who were former 501st and current 501st themselves. The accusations against the defense grew over time with more statements and witnesses coming out to speak against the leadership of the 501st Regiment and the 501st's leadership admitted to the majority of the minor charges with the exception of nepotism but denied that they willingly and maliciously committed lying and high treason, instead opting for ignorance of the consequences of their actions. The tribunal lasted over four days that resulted in the leadership being convicted of one charge of violating current members' rights, three counts of emotional blackmail and one count of nepotism. The defense's plea did not make it easy as the defense considered "not getting Directory" and "reading" as a punishment to atone for its crimes, prompting a harsh closing statement from the prosecution calling for Cyclone's abject removal from the UNKNOWN ? Trading Company. On the 11th of January, 2018 in the early mornings, the tribunal reached its conclusion and opted to punish cyclone_43 by transferring recognition of the leader of the 501st to Judas_Sicarius and placing cyclone_43 in the position of a regular serviceman in the 501st's ranks since the court found that Cyclone had mostly offended regimentals and Imperial Citizens, the theory was that he would make it up to his equals and learn to appreciate them before he would regain recognition of leading the 501st again. The regiment leadership, seen as the home and the incubator of most problems was stripped of their Regimental Colours due to its conspiracy-driven modus operandi. In response and knowing it was very early in the morning with the majority asleep, Cyclone_43 formed a rump group and decided to kick out all UTC associates in the 501st Discord without consulting the rest of the 501st and refused to explain until the deed was done and a new status quo was established. Judas_Sicarius who was in effect in inherit control of the 501st but was not properly in control was locked out of his assets in the ensuing rump discussion forgot he was supposed to be the true leader of the 501st. Until everyone woke up much later, Lieutenant_Joe felt vindicated in his accusations and the Imperial Assembly was in an uproar as Cyclone deliberately made sure that the rest of the UTC could not explain what really happened. The remaining 501st saw an opportunity to reform their regiment but felt they would be haunted with the history of the 501st and so decided to change their name to the 12th Regiment. Regimental Captains * Captain cyclone_43, 2nd July, 2017-11th January, 2018 * Captain Judas_Sicaruis 11th January, 2018-Present References 1 https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SgEhsC7CZT933sRpmOWmxzIsnDWHs6sCcGuIPj8WoEI/edit Category:Regiments of the Company Category:Disbanded Regiments